1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a curtain airbag module and, more particularly, to a curtain airbag module whose inflator is installed near a center pillar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a curtain airbag which is deployed to cover a side window in the event of a vehicle collision is combined with an inflator for the deployment of the curtain airbag to form a module and then is installed to the roof side rail of a vehicle.
The curtain airbag is provided along the roof side rail in such a way as to extend from an A-pillar through a B-pillar to a C-pillar. During the deployment of the curtain airbag, it is caught by the upper end portion of a B-pillar trim, so that the deployment is delayed or defective deployment frequently occurs. Thus, a guide ramp is installed around the upper end portion of the B-pillar trim so as to prevent the defective deployment of the curtain airbag.
Meanwhile, in the related art, the inflator is installed to the rear end of the curtain airbag, that is, the C-pillar side. Thus, the rear end of the curtain airbag is deployed first by gas pressure from the inflator, and the central portion and the front end are sequentially deployed. However, the whole airbag needs to be deployed simultaneously for protection of passengers and for maintaining constant performance of the curtain airbag module.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.